Travels of a Damaged Hero
by Kazuna 69
Summary: Percy has been captured during the Titan war and is forced to fight against his friends. Just read it. Rated T to be safe,cause of language, and a bunch of other stuff
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first time writing a PJO fanfic, please review and point out tips to make this story better.**

 **The story begins the same time as the last Olympian**

 **PJO isn't mine**

 **Travels of a Damaged Hero**

 **Chapter 1**

Percy and Beckendorf were currently on board on one of the most dangerous ships to be in. They were both infiltrating _Princess Andromeda_ , a ship that carries the Titan Lord: Kronos and he's army of monsters.

The two were currently sneaking about the monster infested ship to get to the engine room where Beckendorf will rig the entire room with Greek fire. Once they plant, it get out, and detonate, the ship will go sky high.

It was a hard job to get to the engine room without being noticed, they spent a nearly an hour avoiding monsters. By the way, these monsters where not monster that you find under you bed or your closet, these were Greek monsters, meaning they're not there to scare you, they are there to kill you and eat you.

"How long do you need?" Percy asked Beckendorf

"10, 20 minutes tops" Beckendorf replied

"Got it, I'll watch the door" Percy said, as he and the bomb specialist went about their assigned tasks.

10 to 20 minutes wait was okay for Percy, but when you are in a room with engines as hot as furnaces it was hard to do so.

After a several minutes or so, Percy heard monsters approach the engine room

Percy quickly turned around to find Beckendorf who was somewhere in this hell hole. He found him somewhere between the engines rigging the entire thing with wires and Greek fire.

"How much time do you need?" whispered Percy

"8 more minutes" Beckendorf replied

Percy heard the monsters coming closer, who was only a few yards away from the door

"I'll distract them, go to the rendezvous point, when you're done" Percy said

Beckendorf nodded before returning to his work, and Percy bolted.

Percy stood by the doors of the engine room, waiting for the monsters to get close.

When they were about to turn the knob, Percy quickly opened the door causing the monsters to fly back.

The monsters where two empousai, blood thirsty monsters who will eat Percy the first chance they got

Percy swiftly brought out Ripitide, uncapped it and the sword grew. Not wasting any second he swiftly stabbed the first empousaid, causing it to burst into gold dust, and the second one he slashed across the chest causing it to go to the same fate the first one did.

He continued on away from the engine room, creating as much ruckus as possible to attract monsters away from Beckendorf

What he didn't prepare for was running into a bunch of demigods

"What the" Percy said as he met with the demigods. There were four demigods, unarmed and with cupcakes and donuts on their hands. While on Percy's hand was Riptide. The eating demigods stopped when they realized what situation they were in.

"Get out of here quickly" Percy said to them before going on his merry way

Percy continued and pondered on the thought about demigods joining the Titan Kronos.

It wasn't uncommon that demigods were on the other side, after all the whole war started because Luke and a bunch of other demigods were feeling a bit left out by their parents.

The son of Poseidon didn't notice until it was too late that he ran into the large room, it looked like a grand hall or something, What made the situation worse was, the room was full of monsters and the Titan Lord himself, in Luke's body

"Well, well if it isn't the son of Poseidon" Kronos said

"Sorry no time to chat" Percy quickly said as he tried to go back the way he came only to find out that all exits had been blocked

"Well I must say Percy Jackson, it is a nice evening, sit down and we'll have a decent chat" Kronos said as if he was inviting Percy to have dinner

"No thanks" Percy said raising Riptide

"Oh, how noble, very well I will give you what you want, nobody interferes" Kronos said the last part towards his sub-ordinates. Kronos who was in Luke's body, took out Backbiter, Luke's sword.

Percy charged at Kronos, but time around him seemed, slow. No doubt it was Kronos' work.

When Percy was near enough he slashed at Kronos, but the latter only intercepting the strike. Kronos attempted to stab him in the stomach after blocking his strike but was countered by Percy. The two continued to fight, the upperhand was with Kronos, as he was slowing down time around Percy and being a titan, and of course to rub it in, being in Luke's body. It semed even though Luke was possessed, his skills remained for the use of Kronos.

"Milord!" someone shouted

The two stopped their battle and looked towards the source of the voice

It was a group of demigods, not the same ones Percy encountered earlier, carrying Beckendorf and led by the son of Nemesis, Ethan Nakamura.

"We found him running towards the engine room" Ethan reported "Perhaps he was going to plant explosives"

' _aha, he finished and when he thought he was going to get caught he made it look like he was still going to plant it_ ' Percy thought

Percy looked towards Beckendorf, and pointed at his watch, a gesture that asked the delay of the bomb

Beckendorf made a zero figure with his hands

' _No delay, that seems awfully risky_ ' Percy thought

"Are you sure he was still going to plant it, or has he planted them already?" asked Kronos

"Milord, we assumed he was still going to as he was heading towards there and his bag is still full" Ethan explained

"Well did someone go to the engine room already?" Kronos asked this time annoyed

"Yes, Milord" Ethan said

' _Shit_ ' Percy thought

"Check his bag" Kronos ordered

A Cyclops made his way towards Beckendorf and took his bag from him. Some monsters backed away, if that was bomb then it was not good. The monster spilled the contents of the bag, and instead of deadly Greek fire, canned food fell.

"He's rigged the engine room! Go there now!" Kronos shouted

Beckendorf looked towards Percy and mouthed 'RUN'

Percy was shocked, they had one chance to blow the ship up, and the chances were not good. He looked towards Beckendorf and what he saw in the eyes of the Beckendorf, was a plea that he ran. Reluctantly, he ran, but Kronos saw this and quickly caught Percy.

Beckendorf pushed the detonator that was on his watch.

Percy waited for a bang but none came. He looked around and saw that nothing happened

"Milord! We have defused the bomb" a new voice shouted

"The whole engine room was rigged with wires, but we managed to defuse the bombs" the person continued

"Well, well, well it looks like your brilliant plan failed Jackson" Kronos said

"Kill the other one" Kronos ordered and released his grip on Percy but the other monsters held him

Percy's eyes widened with fear, he tried to struggle but he couldn't move an inch. There were to many holding him.

The demigods who were holding Beckendorf forced him to his kneesm by kicking him.

Percy looked at Beckendorf, whose eyes said ' _Live, run_ '

Ethan closed in on Beckendorf and brought out his knife, placing it by the big guy's neck. Percy closed his eyes, not wanting to see the death of his friend

"Wait" Kronos said

"You need to watch Mr. Jackson" Kronos said, as forcing Percy to open his eyes using his fingers, but to no avail

"Fine suit yourself" Kronos said, getting a dagger form one of the monsters, he ran the blade through Percy's face, it started just right below Percy's eyes and ended in on his jawline. Due to the pain, Percy was forced to open his eyes. And right at that moment, Kronos gave the go and Ethan slit Beckendorf's neck. Staining the blade, the floor and Percy's mind forever.

"Now Mr. Jackson, time for you and me to take a special trip to river Lethe" Kronos said, but Percy didn't hear he was too shocked by his friend's death,

 **How was it? Good or Bad? Please review and please no flames**

 **And to point out some things, I didn't let Kronos use his scythe at the battle because I have other plans for it**

 **Ja-ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys another chapter from me, haha. For those who followed, favorite, and reviewed thank you**

 **PJO is not mine**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _Percy and Beckendorf was aboard the Andromeda, rigging it to burden or halt the operations of the forces of Kronos._

 _The two were walking in a very dark hallway, surrounded by the shadows that seemed to move, watching them._

" _Something's there, GET OUT"_

 _The two continued walking until they were hit by a blast, the duo flew back, smoke everywhere. When the smoke cleared the towering figure of Kronos loomed over them, laughing._

 _The titan grabbed the two, one in each hand and continued laughing. Kronos snapped Beckendorf's body in half, while he threw Percy in a puddle. Kronos turned and looked directly at her with red eyes, and a grin that would scare the devil himself_

Annabeth awoke with a scream. She quickly looked around her surroundings and saw that she was in her bed, inside her cabin. By this time her fellow siblings had now arisen and moving about towards her bunk.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Malcolm asked, one of her brothers who arrived first at her side

"Nothing, don't worry it was just a dream" Annabeth assured her brother

"You sure?" Malcolm pressed on

"Yeah, yeah sorry for waking you guys" Annabeth apologized

"Don't worry about it, besides it's already sunrise" one of her siblings said

Malcolm left her side, and she slumped back to her bed.

" _It's only a dream, don't worry about it, maybe I'll take to Chiron about it"_ She thought

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Tell me, what exactly did you see in your dream?" Chiron asked

"Well, I saw Percy and Beckendorf aboard the Princess Andromeda but they were caught by Kronos" Annabeth explained

The two were inside the war room, or more precise ping poom room of the big house. Annabeth approached Chiron about her dream because she was too disturbed by it.

"It's just a dream right?" Annabeth asked

"Yes, yes just a dream, now off you go with your duties" Chiron answered, and with that the young daughter of Athena left.

' _I pray that it is only a dream'_ Chiron thought

Percy and Beckendorf should be back at camp at least today, their mission was only to take a few hours. Chiron shook of the thought and also went to distract himself with camp activities

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

It was afternoon, and Chiron was growing weary. Percy and Beckendorf still hasn't returned yet.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash in the camp. Campers were startled and drew out their weapons. When the blinding light had cleared, Chiron told the campers to stand down.

"Lord Hermes, what pleasure do we owe you" Chiron bowed, and soon followed by the campers as they recognized the man that stood before them, the God of Thief and Travellers (and a bunch of other stuff), Hermes.

"I deliver a message from the council, let us talk somewhere more private" Hermes said

"Yes, Milord" Chiron politely said, as he guided the way to the Big House

"No need for formalities now" Hermes chuckled as he followed the centaur

Soon, the they were both inside the Big House, in a private room.

"Tyhpon has awakened and we are going to take him on" Hermes said

"Typhon? How could it be? This will be a problem" Chiron asked with disbelief

"Yes, it is indeed a problem, we wished that Typhon remained neutral but he has sided with Kronos" Hermes said

"Prepare, for if we haven't stopped him, it will be trouble" Hermes said "Until then, keep well" before flashing out

Chiron was worried now, first Percy and Beckendorf were gone, then this Typhon has awakened and sided against them. He left the room and trudged outside only to be greeted by a swarm of demigods curious to what happened.

"Campers, Typhon has awakened" when Chiron said this, some Campers were shocked

"I suggest that we keep our wits about us, double the patrols and be careful at all times" Chiron continued

"That is all" he finished, and with that the campers slowly cleared out, talking among themselves about the current situation.

"Chiron" Annabeth called out

"What is it young one?" Chiron asked

"Well I was wondering when Percy and Beckendorf will be back" Annabeth asked

"Well I don't know my dear, we will" Chiron never got to finish, as a scream resounded throughout the camp

Annabeth and Chiron quickly rushed towards the source of the voice, with some curious campers.

They traced the sound to the beach, the voice belonging to the daughter of Aphrodite, Silena. Silena was crying and shouting at the same time.

"What is it?" Clarisse asked, as she approached Silena

"Over there, look there" one of the campers said

Silena just pointed her fingers towards the water.

Clarisse followed it, and her gaze landed on the bloody waters that emanated from a body, a body that looked like Beckendorf's. it was then when Clarisse realized it was the Beckendorf himself.

"Someone, fetch him" she shouted, and some campers jumped on the water

"What happened?" Annabeth asked, as she pushed her way through the crowd with Chiron.

"Look for yourself" Clarisse said and pointed towards the sea, before returning to calming down the crying daughter of Aphrodite

Chiron and Annabeth turned towards where Clarisse pointed. What they saw shocked them, Annabeth stood there frozen, while Chiron galloped away towards the sea.

Soon, Beckendorf's body was hauled to the shore.

Chiron and some Apollo campers went towards the body. Chiron watched as Will Solace, moved and checked for pulse, only to stop and noticing that there was no pulse to get as Beckendorf's neck was slit.

"Chiron" Will said "He's dead"

"Take him away, clean his body, prepare a shroud for him" Chiron ordered

The Apollo campers, got a stretcher and slowly put Beckendor's corpse there. They were about to move him away when Silena shoted again

"I want to see him" she said

The Apollo campers were confused on that to do, stop and show the mutilated body of Beckendorf to her girlfriend or just continue on

"Silena, don't, we'll clean him up" Will said trying to convince Silena not to look

"Silena don't come on, we'll see him later" Clarisse said, comforting the girl.

"Take the body away" Clarisse whispered to Will, and with that Beckendorf's body was hauled away.

LINELINELINELINELINELNELUNELINELINELINE

Will approached Chiron who was by the infirmary watching how they cleaned Beckendorf's body

"Chiron we found this on his hand" Will said, handing Chiron a bloody note

Will returned back to his brothers and Chiron decided to open the note and read it

 _Greetings Doomed Demigods_

 _Surrender or this will happen to you. This body serves as a warning. And by the way he was scampering on my ship so I killed him like the insect he was acting._

 _Oh, and we have a surprise for you, you'll see soon enough_

Chiron crumpled the note, barely containing his anger.

That night, the entire camp mourned for the loss of a great camper and friend, Charles Beckendorf

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"What are you?" Kronos asked

"The destroyer of Olympus"

"Who are you?" Kronos asked

"I'm"

* * *

 **And a cliffhanger like it, then review, if I get atleast 10 reviews chapter 3 will be out tomorrow if not, then I'll post it next week Saturday**

 **I'm evil so evil hahahahahahahahhahahahahahahaha**

 **Sorry for the typos, it's already dawn and I'm feeling so sleepy when I typed this**

 **BTW, would you like Percy to change names or not?**

 **Replies to reviews**

Fire Dusk

Nice, a story where Percy fails his mission. Can't wait to see the outcome of this. Wonder if he will get a new name when he gets his mind erased

 **Thanks man, hope you loved this chapter, and comment if you want Percy to change his name**

Inblindingdarkness

Yes! I love the fics where one thing goes wrong and the entire plot changes. Looking forward to your next update!

 **You know, you were the first review, I' just so thankful to you.**

 **Ja-ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I'm back again to the world of fanfiction. Because of school and other stuff I didn't really have the time to write stories. And by the way, it's freaking vacation so expect that I will be more active.**

 **Enough about me ranting. I present to you the latest chapter of Travels of a Damaged Hero.**

 **Percy Jackson and the Olympians is not mine, it belongs to its rightful owners…yada..**

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY ON TRAVELS OF A DAMAGED HERO**

"What are you?" Kronos asked

"The destroyer of Olympus"

"Who are you?" Kronos asked

"I'm"

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **CAMP-HALFBLOOD**

 **ANNABETH P.O.V**

Two days has passed since the incident with Beckendorf. The camp is still grieving and trying to get over the loss of one great camper. I know that the camp will pull through this, but I am worried for Silena. She was the most affected by the death of Beckendorf. The two have been lovers, I can just imagine the pain she is going through now. If that were to happen to me and Percy, I wouldn't what to do. Since the memorial for Beckendorf, Silena had never left her cabin, making us worried for her health.

Currently I was walking toward the Big House to talk with Chiron. I was worried for Percy. The dream I had, came true.

"Chiron" I called out as I saw him just about to enter the Big House

He turned around his face was serious but when he saw me his face shifted into a kinder one

"Annabeth, what is it?" He asked

"Well I wanted to talk to you about Percy" I said "Remember when I told you my dream about two days ago?"

He nodded

"Well, I know that it was a prediction, we know what happened to Beckendorf, but I am worried for Percy" I continued

"Well, child, I don't know what to say, but knowing Percy I think he can survive out there" Chiron tried to convince me and calmed me down.

I just looked at him and put on a smile, I am still worried for Percy.

"Now Annabeth I have a task for you" Chiron said, I looked at quizzically

"I want you to take care of Silena and see how she is doing" he continued

"Oh….sure…okay" I stuttered out.

With that he left me and entered the big house. I stood there for a moment before leaving and going to Silena's cabin to check up on her.

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE IN THE FORESTS OF VIRIGINIA**

 **THALIA'S P.O.V**

I watched in horror as one of my fellow hunter die in my arms. There's blood all over me and i just cradled her as she chokes on her own blood. Her name was Sarah, and she was only 13, she didn't deserve this misery.

"shh…you're going to be okay" I told her, tears streaming out of my eyes. I keep my hand where her wound was and just applied pressure.

"Help! Somebody" I called out, hoping that someone would hear.

My wish was granted when I saw a bright flash of light in front of me. I averted my gaze, but I know who had come to our aid.

I looked up and saw the goddess of the hunt. She quickly rushed down to us. I watched as she looked at inspected Sarah's wound. I heard her chant something in greek and there was a light in her hands and she put in above Sarah's wound. After what seemed like hours, she stopped and looked me in the eye.

"I'm sorry Thalia, she's gone" Artemis said to me, her face was sad.

For the first time in my life, I was at loss for words. I just sat there looking at the dead body infront of me. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, I looked towards the owner of the hand.

Phoebe. I looked around and saw that all of the hunters were there. I didn't even notice them.

"Come on, I'm sure Sarah wouldn't like it if she saw you like that" she said in a soothing voice "come on, we'll give her the memorial fitted for her"

I looked towards Sarah's dead body, it was Artemis who was carrying her corpse. We walked back to our camp and gave Sarah the best memorial, that night the entire camp mourned our loss.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP**

 **MORNING**

 **ARTEMIS P.O.V**

I was in my tent, mourning my loss. I could have just paid attention, I could have arrived there earlier and prevented this from happening. I failed one of my huntress.

I was called to Olympus, one of the weekly meetings, when this thing happened. I sensed that something was wrong but I chose to ignore that feeling and went anyways and look what happened.

I thought about for a while and I willed myself to find the killer and make him pay for his crimes. It was the only way that I could honor Sarah's soul.

So I got up and walked out of my tent. I headed towards Thalia's tent as she was the one present there and I needed to ask her for details.

I arrived there and went inside her tent, I saw her sitting there looking at a bow. I recognized it, it was Sarah's.

"Thalia" I said softly

She was knocked out of her daydreaming and turned around put down the bow and said

"Milady"

"How you holding up so far?" I asked

"It was my fault, she was my responsibility and I failed her" she said

"No,no,no that was out of your control Thalia…and I'm sure that Sarah knows that you didn't fail her" I tried to calm her down as she looked like she was about to cry.

"Thalia, I know that this will hurt, but bear with me I want you to tell me exactly what happened there and then"

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **THIRD PERSON P.O.V**

It was just another ordinary night for the hunters of Artemis. They just finished eating and about to do their nightly duties. Artemis was not there at that time as she was in Olympus.

It was all going so well, when the horn blew.

"Monsters" said one of the hunters who stood guard

"Prepare hunters" Phoebe said as everyone sprang into action.

They were attacked by hellhounds and a dozen of empousai. They fought.

Arrows flying, knives slashing ( **hahahaha…so ugly line** ) the fight was going well and they were dishing the monsters out. But what intrigued the hunters were, when they killed a hellhound instead of golden dust shower, they turn to shadows and disappear. They continued to fight and decided that talking will be later.

Sarah locked onto one of the hellhounds and shot. The arrow hit the hellhound's leg, the hellhound flew and she followed it. Thalia saw this and followed after her.

"Hey I got your back" Thalia shouted at Sarah, Sarah just kept going.

After minutes of pursuit they lost the hellhound.

"Ish, it escaped us" Sarah said clearly annoyed

"Well, you'll get another chance" She smiled back at her. They started walking back towards the others suddenly there was a sickening crunch.

Thalia turned around and saw what looked like a black sickle protruding from Sarah's abdomen. Behind he was a hooded figure.

Thalia battle instincts kicked in and attacked the figure.

The mysterious figure pulled out the weapon out of the girl's bleeding body, and turned towards Thalia.

He threw his weapon at Thalia. The daughter of Zeus was shocked. She did not expect 'it' to do that, she knew she couldn't evade it as she was charging towards the figure and the figure threw the weapon at her full speed. There was not enough time.

Then the impossible happened. The weapon passed right through her like she was air and hit the tree behind her.

The figure dashed past the shocked and frozen form of the huntress and went to retrieve his weapon before melting into the shadows.

* * *

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **SOMEWEHERE**

"Done already"

"Yep"

"killed one of them? **"**

"killed one of them"

* * *

 **So yeah that was it. Not much but at least it was something. I am sorry for typos and grammatical errors. Yeah I'm super rusty now.**

 **Please review**

 **By the way I didn't know what they called it, where they burn the bodies of the dead in pyres. So I just called it memorials**

 **Ty**


End file.
